hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Utility Box
A Utility Box is a circuit box responsible for holding fuses to ensure that the electric grid doesn't overload and fry. They first appear very briefly Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, then shortly in Hitman: Contracts, and begin appearing with much greater frequency in Hitman: Blood Money. They also appear in Hitman: Absolution, ''and HITMAN™. Agent 47 can break the fuses, which usually has some distracting effect on a nearby guard. In HITMAN, shooting them has the same effect, but too many bullets will eventually destroy them and render them unusable. Most of the utility boxes are limited to one per mission, with the exception of Rendezvous in Rotterdam. Appearances ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin * The Jacuzzi Job - Will turn off all lights in the penthouse, and call a technician to the apartment. * Terminal Hospitality - In the basement. Will turn off all lights in the basement. Hitman: Contracts * Beldingford Manor - Outside the stable. Turns off the TV in the guards' room in the stable, causing them to go outside to fix it. * Rendezvous in Rotterdam - Distracts guard inside the garage, making it easy to get onto the second floor. The other is located outside of the garage and if disabled, will make the car crane in the garage malfunction, thus dropping the car it's holding. Another one is located in the basement and will turn off the lights in the basement, and a fourth one will activate and activate the electroshock torture on Klaas Teller. * Deadly Cargo - Outside station. Distracts policeman inside the police station. * Hunter and Hunted - On the wall of 3rd floor. Whilst not a utility box, it has a similar effect, turns off all the lights on the third floor, allowing 47 to escape to the lower floors of the hotel. Hitman: Blood Money * Death of a Showman - Next to elevator. Turns off lights inside the factory, allowing 47 to sneak through it. * A Vintage Year - In guard quarters. Distracts a guard inside the guard quarters. * Curtains Down - In the washroom on 2nd floor in backstage area. Stops the rehearsals and makes actors go to their dressing rooms. * Flatline - Outside the room containing CCTV tapes. Distracts the guard guarding the videotape, either making it easy to sedate him or to sneak into the medical wing. * A New Life - Outside the house. Turns off Vinnie's TV, and makes the guard protecting him go outside to fix it. * You Better Watch Out… - On the staff floor. Distracts a bodyguard and causes him to go outside. * Death on the Mississippi - On first deck outside area. Distracts the sailor patrolling the entrance to the engine room. * Till Death Do Us Part - In the attic. Turns off TV in John Leblanc's room, causing his guard to come and fix it. ''Hitman: Sniper Challenge * To the left of the elevator. Shooting it will cause the elevator doors to open. ''Hitman: Absolution * The King of Chinatown - In the alley to Snowman's apartment. Distracts a police officer watching TV. * Run For Your Life - In the Library. Can distract two guards by disabling the lights in the main area. * Hunter and Hunted - In the Loading area, distracts a guard. * Birdie's Gift - Distracts the staff in the counter by turning off all the lights in the gun shop. * Shaving Lenny - In the basement of the barbershop. Turns off the television and distracts a police officer. * Dexter Industries - In Old Mill, Distracts the two guards playing video game, causing one to go and fix the utility box and the other to fix the TV. * Death Factory - Two in Dr. Asford's research room. Destroys all the research logs. Breaking the utility boxes are an objective. Trivia *In Blood Money, it takes 47 several seconds to disable utility boxes since he does an animation of opening the box and looking around himself before doing it. In Absolution, it apparently takes less than half that time since he now just opens the box and pulls out wiring without looking around first. *In Blood Money NPCSs who try to fix the shortwire caused by 47 breaking the circuit, will open the utility box, observe for a few seconds. After a brief delay they will reach in, get shocked lightly and pull their hand away in pain. Lastly they will fix and resume the electricity flow and then proceed to close the utility box. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay